Camping Complications
by RavenclawVampire14
Summary: Camping together in a tent brings people together, and apart. A-Z one-shots of the trio camping together. 26 chapters in all.


**Chapter: 1**

**Letter: a**

**Word: accident**

**Summary: Ron breaks Hermione's family picture.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Harry, want to practice our dueling?" asked Ron.

"I guess, there is nothing else to do," shrugged Harry.

Ron picked up his wand. Harry did the same. They bowed and got into their positions.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Ron. Harry dodged the spell by ducking.

"Stupify!" shouted Harry. Ron jumped so the spell would hit the tent.

Harry laughed. "Loco Mortis!" said Ron.

"Protego," said Harry as Ron's spell bounced of Harry's shield.

"Stupify!" shouted Ron. Harry moved to the right, dodging another one of Ron's spells. The spell hit a dresser that held Hermione's clothes. The picture of her family was on top of the dresser. The frame was home-made and was made of twigs twisted together. The dresser shook making the picture fall to the ground, shattering into 100 pieces and tearing the picture.

"What was that noise?" asked Hermione.

"Now you've done it," said Harry quietly.

Hermione walked in the tent, instantly noticing the shattered picture frame. "How could you!" she shouted.

"Hermione, I…" started Ron.

"Ron, this is my only picture of them and my mother gave me this frame for my birthday. How could you be so stupid? Your so immature," said Hermione as she left the tent, carrying the picture and the parts to the frame.

She couldn't walk out of the magic spell she cast around them so she couldn't walk that far. She found a tree and sat on one of its roots. It wasn't comfortable but it was better than the ground.

She picked up the picture. She missed them. Both her parents were muggles. Yet, she loved both of them dearly. Muggles. What was so bad about them? So, they have no magical power, so do sqibs. But they get treated badly too. She sighed. The whole reason for this stupid war is because of blood, magical ability, and Voldemort. It is a really stupid reason. Muggles, squibs, pure-bloods, half-bloods, you cant choose what you are born with.

Harry walked out of the tent trying to find Hermione. He didn't have to walk far to find her but he did. She was sitting by a tree staring at her families picture. "Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hmmm?" she responded still looking at the picture.

"Ron is really sorry."

"I know he is," she sighed.

Harry sat beside her. He took his hands and reached at her neck, unhooking the necklace. He took the locket off and sat it beside him. "There." Harry put an arm around her. Hermione always liked her relationship with harry. They never really "like liked" each other. They could have contact and hugs without it feeling awkward.

Neither of them talked for a few moments. They were looking at the beautiful view. It was a great place to think, the forest. You learn to appreciate the good things in life and what's important.

"I just miss them," she sighed.

"I know."

"What if I cant undo the memory spell?" she asked.

"Of course you can. Your Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our time," said Harry. Hermione looked back at the torn picture and of the broken frame.

"What if we don't make it? What if you-know-who wins and we…don't? What will happen to them?"

"We will make it. We are going to win and if we don't, your parents will be safe. I promise." Hermione smiled. "Lets go inside before Ron kills himself."

"You can go, I will stay here for a while."

Hermione sat there looking up at the clouds and the trees (that blocked a lot of the clouds.) Hermione closed her eyes and felt the wind move her hair. It felt so good. After a while Hermione decided it was time to forgive Ron.

Hermione walked back up to the tent. "Hermione, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I swear."

"Its okay, Ronald. I know you didn't mean to do it."

"No, it isn't okay. I feel really bad. So, I made this," he said as he held up a frame. It had sticks, not as big as logs, but not as small as twigs. The sticks were about 2 inches in circumference and were exactly the same thickness on each side.

"Ron, its beautiful," said Hermione as she picked it up. "How did you get the glass?" In between the sticks was a part were you would put the picture.

"I took some quiddige cards out of their plastic cases and I put the cases in the inside. So it isn't glass it is plastic, so I cant break it," he smiled.

She put the picture were the plastic is. It was a perfect match. "Ron, thank you," she said as she hugged him. Ron blushed.

"So, do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Accidents happen."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter was lame, I no. I'm not quite into it yet. The next ones will be better. I have no beta so sorry for the errors. There will be more comedy in the next ones too. Review and have a great day :D. **


End file.
